


Suspended in the air

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aerial artist Yuuri Katsuki, Agape Yuuri Katsuki, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Circus, Businessman Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, Smitten at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “Ladies and gentleman!” he called as jugglers left the stage. “Now I have a lovely performance for you. A man who can be suspended in the air by mere silk! You do not believe me, I can see it on your faces, but it is true! A man who can dance high in the sky with only fabric as his companion. Now this performance is different. The man I speak of has two faces, and the silks dropped from the ceiling will reveal who it is we shall meet this evening. Could it be red, for Eros, the bringer of lust and want, or white for Agape, the carrier of unconditional love?”
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Comments: 31
Kudos: 200





	Suspended in the air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brain_runnin_wild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brain_runnin_wild/gifts).



> This is a ficlet for Nicole and their prompt '’Old Time Circus with carny Yuuri and visitor Victor'. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Hugs  
> Lina

“Hurry Victor, if not we might miss something.”

Victor tried to keep up with Christope, but it was near impossible with how his friend rushed forward in the crowd. Victor was too in awe of what he was seeing to keep even steps, eyes flickering from right to left to take it all in. The field, that just days ago had been nothing but grass and flowers ground, was filled with colorful carts, people in their fine suits and day dresses moving the same direction as them - towards the large red and white tent. 

A circus. 

It had come to entertain them, to show them things they had never seen before. Victor had frequently visited the theater and ballet with his parents, and we're no stranger to entertainment in the form of a show, but this was something else entirely.

The air smelled of sweets and butter, and as they moved along with the tonnes of spectators they passed tables that sold candied apples, beer and popcorn. The one’s tending to the stalls were wearing clothing Victor had never seen before, colorful and decorated with ruffles, pearls and jewels. None of it seemed real, but it did not matter. There were others walking around too, sword swallowers, flame jugglers, a woman walking around with a snake wrapped around her body as if it was a shawl. It felt as though Victor had fallen through the looking glass into another world, and for a night, he could live in it. 

“Victor, do not drag your feet,” Christope urged again, and Victor pulled his gaze from the vendors and performers, being led into the dim light of the tent. The middle held a circular stage, separated from the stands by a small barrier, packed gravel inside. It was like no stage Victor had seen before. Christope pulled him up on the stands, and once seated Victor turned to his friend, heart pounding in his chest. 

“I feel at a loss for words,” he admitted, and Christope grinned. “Did you say they came to the club?” Victor had a hard time imagining the chaos around him in Christope’s club, usually visited by gentleman like Victor himself. 

“Only a few of them,” Christope told him. “I shall point them out as they perform.”

The performance soon started, and a tall man with broad shoulders and a boisterous laugh, long dark hair and a red and gold coat, took the ring, pulling the audience into the performance. The onlookers roared their approval, keyed up and excited, wanting more, wanting to indulge in this fantasy world, see what had never been seen before. Lions came first, roaring towards the crowd, following their masters lead. Next were Joeys, red nosed with large pants, falling over each other, bringing laughter from the crowd. Victor looked in awe, at monkeys doing tricks, a woman standing on top of horses as they ran around the ring, and at the circus master introducing the spectacles. 

“Ladies and gentleman!” he called as jugglers left the stage. “Now I have a lovely performance for you. A man who can be suspended in the air by mere silk! You do not believe me, I can see it on your faces, but it is true! A man who can dance high in the sky with only fabric as his companion. Now this performance is different. The man I speak of has two faces, and the silks dropped from the ceiling will reveal who it is we shall meet this evening. Could it be red, for _Eros_ , the bringer of lust and want, or white for _Agape_ , the carrier of unconditional love?”

The crowd held their breath, and from the ceiling fabric unfolded, two long straps that reached all the way from the top of the tent to almost grace the floor. 

White.

“Oh dear audience you are in for a treat this evening, it is rare that we have the opportunity to make our acquaintance with _Agape_. Give him your love, for he is here to give you his!”

The light in the tent lowered even further, the crowd growing quiet, the atmosphere charged. Slowly, a silhouette appeared in the dark, the glittering bears of his costume sparkling as it caught the soft light of the lanterns. Victor’s breath caught along with the rest of the audience. The man was lithe, with curvy hips and a narrow waist, strong arms and legs. His hair was dark, his eyes equally so, and his long lashes fanned over high cheekbones. His hips swayed as he approached the silks, and once he reached them he raised his hand high up to take a solid grip, and started to move. Victor was not sure if the music was coming from his body or a piano, but he could easily see it in each and every movement the man made, longingly sweet, declaration of love to give. Agape danced with the fabric on the ground first, the white squirting around him, but soon picked up speed, pulling himself up, up. Soon he was at the top of the tent, all eyes in the house turned up towards him, the silk wrapped around the bare skin of his legs and lower body. He twisted and turned gracefully, the arch of his back beautiful, the movements of his body mesmerising. 

Agape let the fabric slowly unwind, so he moved further towards the floor once more, only to part the silks, extending into a spit, one leg in each of them. The crowd gasped and clapped,but Victor barely heard them, suspended in the music Agape was creating with his performance. 

Agape wrapped the fabric around him again, letting his hands leave the silk to arch back, hanging only in the cloth. He looked back, and he caught Victor’s eye, and in that moment Victor was sure time stopped. His eyes were brown, deeply so, specks of gold in them, and his lips were pink and plush. Victor had never seen a more beautiful man in his life. 

Agape pulled himself up, and once again he climbed, stopping every now and then to make the fabric sway with his movement. He was grace, he was beauty, he was ethereal in each movement. He reached the top once more, and again he wrapped the fabric around his body, and then he paused. For a moment, Victor was sure he caught his eyes once more. _Watch me_ , the gaze seemed to call, _never look away_. As if Victor could ever. He was enchanted, longing for Agape’s love.

A smirk formed on Agape’s otherwise serene expression, and then he fell, the crowd gasping as he tumbled while the fabric unwound from his body. Victor’s heart pounded against his rib cage, fear and adrenaline rushing in his body. He wanted to hurry forward to catch him, but just a few feet from the ground Agape stopped, the fabric locking tight around his body. The crowd roared, and Agape sat up in the sling he had woven around his body, smiling bashfully as he untangled. He placed his bare feet back on the ground, a few dance steps taken, before he sunk back into the darkness again, leaving the crowd roaring for more. Victor felt as though he could not breath nor speak, and a part of him knew he would never be the same again. 

“Phichit!” Christope said happily, embracing a man who had just recently been throwing himself between rings in the ceiling. He was apparently one of the performers that had come to Christope’s club last night, and had traded drinks for tickets to the circus. “How wonderful you were.”

“Thank you, it is a blast so soar in such a way. Who is your friend?” Phichit asked, looking Victor up and down. Victor turned to greet him, offering his hand.  
“Victor Nikiforov,” he said, and Phichit took it, shaking once. “You were very good.”

“I’ve had much practice,” he said with a laugh. “Was there any performance other than mine you particularly enjoyed? It is always fun to know how the show is perceived.”

“I fear Victor has fallen quite in love with Agape,” Christope snickered, and Victor gasped at the betrayal, bringing both men to laughter. 

“No worries, it is a common side effect,” Phichit giggled. “He has a gift in enchanting one with his dance, does he not?” 

“Truly,” Victor had to agree. “I have never seen anything quite like it.”

“I can imagine. He performs about love after all,” Phichit said, turning to the side to knock on the cart they were standing next to. “Yuuri! Would you come say hi to Christope and his friend?” Phichit turned back to them, and then winked towards Christope, who snickered again. “You will have to excuse my friend, I fear he might be pouting.”

“How come?” Victor asked. He was not sure who Yuuri was, perhaps another performer? Phichit smirked again. 

“Missed opportunities,” he answered, and Victor was just about to ask what he meant by that, when the cart next to them opened, Agape stepping out from it. Victor’s heart stopped as he laid eyes on him, truly beautiful even this close. He had yet to look up, head turned down as he fiddled with his clothes, seemingly not having noticed Victor yet.

“I know you want to cheer me up Phichit but I still cannot stop thinking about how I should have done Eros, for surely the gentleman would have come back if- oh!” Agape stopped, eyes wide as he caught Victor’s gaze. His cheeks flushed bright pink, and his lips parted in surprise. Victor found no words at all. How would one speak to a beauty such as this? “Hello.”

“Good evening,” Victor said as he trembled, trying to find his bearings. He reached his hand out, and Agape, Yuuri he realised, took it, stepping down from the cart's stairs. Victor brought the hand to his lips, pressing a sweet lingering kiss there. Victor tried to muster confidence, even though it was fake. He could not let an opportunity such as this go to waste. “While I am sure the Eros performance is more than I can imagine, I must admit I found Agape breathtaking.”

Yuuri’s eyes were wide, and then he smiled, taking a step closer to Victor as his lashes lowered. “Perhaps you would like a private show?” he asked, and Victor agreed faster than he had ever agreed to anything before. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
